


Dum Spiro Spero (While I breathe, I hope)

by Merced_0411



Series: Dum Spiro Spero (While I breathe, I hope) [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hope, Kabby, Kabby Week, Love, Romance, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merced_0411/pseuds/Merced_0411
Summary: This takes place while Abby and Marcus are together in Polis sometime between the events of episodes 4 x 01 and 4 x 02.





	Dum Spiro Spero (While I breathe, I hope)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time attempt at writing fanfiction. I love the relationship/love between Kane and Abby, and this is how I imagined their first moments alone together after the events with ALIE.
> 
>  

Kane looked around the room King Roan had assigned to him. The room was elegant, extravagant, and under any other circumstance, he would have truly appreciated its grandeur. He carefully sat down on the bed, and winced from the pain. His whole body throbbed, and yet he could not tell which pain was worse; the physical or the mental. He closed his eyes, and instantly he saw the barrel of the gun pointed to Abby’s head, he saw the terror and agony on Bellamy’s face as he- A sudden knock on the door brought him back to the present. Instinctively, he stood up.

 

“Come in.” He did not recognize any human quality within his own voice. Perhaps, because he did not feel human at the moment. Would he ever get his humanity back? Had he ever possessed it to begin with? The door opened and the intense pain he had felt only seconds before, immediately began to subside.

 

_Abby._

 

“Abby…” Abby was a beacon of light in the darkness that threatened to devour him. He watched as she slowly walked towards him. He immediately rose and met her halfway. He wrapped his arms around her, protectively, as she tightly wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head against his chest. Did she feel his heart racing? Whenever he was in her presence, he lacked all control over his physical reactions. Did she know how much he needed her? As they stood there, silently clinging to each other, Marcus almost felt human again. Abby made him feel human. Always, when he felt he would be lost in the darkness forever, Abby pulled him back to her light. Over and over again. They clung to each other for what seemed an eternity before she abruptly pulled back and he could register the depth of the sorrow which filled her eyes.

 

"Abby, what's wrong?" He searched her eyes, although he knew the answer. _Everything. Everything was wrong._

“Marcus… I…. Clarke… I….” Tears were streaming down her face.

 

“Abby, please don’t do this to yourself.. That wasn’t you, that wasn’t us… Clarke knows that.”

 

“Marcus, I-I had you crucified… I….I...” Abby began to sob. He reached out and began to gently caress her cheeks, wiping her tears as they poured from her glistening eyes. He brushed his fingertips over the bruises and cuts that covered her face, and a wave of agony tore through him. He desperately wanted to take away her torment. He would gladly bear her all of her pain, would die a thousands deaths, so that she would not have to.

 

“And I- I shock lashed you for trying to save our people… Abby, I almost had you floated ..." The look of hurt and betrayal in her eyes as he had ordered her execution... her screams during the shock lashings - _10 to be exact_ , were forever etched in his mind, in his heart, in his soul. That he, that he had caused her pain… His voice was cracking, but he continued, "If it weren’t for you, I-”  Now it was his turn to sob. He could no longer hold back his feelings. The floodgates opened as his guilt and anguish poured from him. He cried for what he had done on the Ark, what he had done to Abby.  He cried for his mother, and he cried for all his people who willingly gave their lives so that _they_ could live. _Did they even deserve to live?_ Just when he thought he would completely break, Abby tenderly kissed the corner of his mouth. A powerful tremor rippled through his body. Their eyes locked together, saying all that could not be verbalized. The light that radiated from Abby covered him like a potent balm, soothing his pain.

“Hope?” He smiled, searching her eyes, remembering the first time she had kissed him. _Let’s call it hope, she had said..._  He pressed his lips gently against her forehead. "We _will_ find our humanity again, Abby. Together."

Abby looked up, her eyes still glistening with tears.  “Marcus, I... I love you.” Three simple yet powerful words that have been uttered from mouths of lovers since the dawn of humanity, and yet, the impact of these words on his heart was greater than even the most powerful nuclear missile. He did not deserve to be loved, and yet she loved him. Abby took his hands, and brought them to her lips. Her eyes fell to his bandaged wrists, a painful reminder of the horrific events just hours earlier. She kissed his palms, his fingers. Another powerful tremor moved through his body as a primal moan of pleasure escaped from his mouth. Somehow, even now, in the darkest of darkness, they had found each other. Their lips finally met. As the kiss intensified, they made their way to the bed, their mouths never parting. He carefully lowered himself over Abby, but found himself pulling back, once again searching her eyes.

"Abby, are you sure? We can stop if you want, I- His words were cut off, as she desperately pulled his mouth back to hers.

The future of mankind was filled with uncertainty, and yet- _they still had hope._

 


End file.
